Enfin fini
by LeChocopain
Summary: ! Spoiler saison 6 SLG ! Mathieu à réussit à sortir de l'emprise de l'opérateur, il décide d'aller voir Antoine. Beaucoup de révélation de la part du petit châtain, mais certaines, Antoine aurait préféré s'en passer... /!\ NO MATOINE /!\


NDA : Salut ! J'ai écrit un petit OS hier entre deux chapitres de Réalité cruelle ^^  
Il tourne toujours autour de la saison 6 de SLG, mais n'est pas relié à Réalité cruelle  
Comme d'habitude /!\ NO MATOINE /!\  
Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Antoine était encore sous le choc.  
Mathieu lui avait appris par téléphone qu'il venait de s'échapper d'internet, et que grâce au patron il avait réussi à tuer l'homme au triangle, ou l'opérateur comme on l'appelait aussi. Antoine avait d'abord cru à une blague. Il s'était bien marré mais Mathieu lui avait assuré que c'était la vérité.

Il se souvenait encore de leur discussion.

« Mathieu… mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de croire là ?

-Je sais Antoine, mais c'est la stricte vérité. L'opérateur, m'avait emprisonné dans internet et je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre… Donc tout ce qui s'est passé dans SLG était réel ?

-Oui, Maxime Lassot a pris mes codes et c'est lui qui a publié la vidéo du SLG 99.

-Donc tu étais…

-Mort, ça fait bizarre de le dire…

-Mathieu, donc tu n'avais plus de corps, alors comment tu peux être _vivant_?

-Dans le trailer de la saison 6, que l'opérateur à fait, il avait mon apparence. C'est simple c'était un corps synthétisé, comme celui que j'ai.

-Tu es… un robot ? Putain j'ai raté beaucoup d'épisodes moi !

-Antoine, te moque pas…

\- Pardon. Et comment tu as fait pour tuer l'homme au triangle ? Ça va t'attirer des emmerdes cette histoire, soupira le plus jeune.

-Oh non, c'est bon. C'est le Patron qui s'est occupé de ça !

-Le Patron ? Bordel, me dis pas que tes personnalités sont réelles aussi ?!

-Désolé, je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup…

-Beaucoup ? Tu rigoles ?! J'apprends que tu étais sensé être mort mais que non, tu vas mieux… à un détail près puisque tu es un robot. Et ah oui, c'est vrai, le plus grand criminel de cette terre est dans ta tête et il a tué un homme ! Quoi d'autre ?

-Calme-toi, j'suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça. Tu veux qu'on en parle plus calmement un peu plus tard ?

-Je pense que ce serait mieux. »

Une discussion houleuse vers la fin, mais compte tenu des informations que son ami lui avait révélées, Antoine l'avait assez bien pris. Il était juste déçu que Mathieu lui ai caché qu'il était réellement schizophrène. D'un autre côté vu sa réaction, Mathieu avait peut-être bien fait de ne pas lui dire…

Enfin à présent ils avaient rendez-vous dans une heure, dans un petit bar de Paris pour reparler de ces révélations.

Antoine avait une demi-heure de retard. Enfin, le jeune homme assis à la table avait l'habitude. Mais cette fois serait la dernière. Enfin il l'espérait. Une touffe de cheveux franchit la porte, indiquant qu'Antoine venait d'arriver.

Son regard se posa sur chaque table, avant d'apercevoir son ainé. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne place à la table.

« Salut bro ! Commença le dernier arrivé.

-Tu es en retard !

-Mais quel accueil ! Tiens, tu ne t'es pas pris de bière ?

-Non, je n'avais pas envie. Mais prends-en une toi !

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça Mat', mais tu vas bien prendre un truc, un café au moins ?

-Bof, pas trop envie.

-Ça va ? D'habitude tu ne refuses jamais une bière, encore moins un café !

-C'est bon Antoine. Y'as pas de soucis.

-Ok, si tu le dis. » Le vidéaste n'était pas très convaincu.

Après quelques minutes, un serveur apporta à Antoine la divine boisson. Ce dernier en profita pour relancer le sujet de départ.

« Mathieu, je n'ai qu'une seule question, Le Patron, le hippie, le geek, le Panda… Ils sont bien réels ? Enfin je veux dire, comme dans l'émission, ils ont un corps ?

-Non, je suis bien schizophrène mais pas magicien, pour l'émission je les laisse prendre le contrôle pour les tournages, mais après c'est tout.

-Ok, je vois. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Antoine.

-Désolé, j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. »

En effet, le petit châtain avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Il fuyait le regard d'Antoine dès que celui-ci posait une question à propos de sa maladie.  
Antoine l'avait parfaitement remarqué et pour détendre son ami il décida de changer de sujet.

« Allez prends quelque chose à boire ! Au moins un café !

-J'ai pas envie, j'ai…

-T'as quoi ?

-Rien, j'ai pas soif c'est tout !

-Mathieu, je vais finir par croire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Juste un café !

-T'es têtu, ok… Je vais prendre un café. »

Le serveur hocha la tête et partit chercher le liquide tant redouté par le plus petit. Antoine était perplexe à ce sujet, Mathieu n'avait jamais refusé de prendre cette boisson qu'il considérait sacrée. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

« Merci. »

La tasse venait d'arriver. Antoine avait recommandé une bière, il s'en saisit aussitôt.

Mathieu lui, fit tourner sa cuillère dans son café sans pour autant en boire. Puis finalement il porta la tasse à sa bouche. Il but le café mais Antoine vit bien la grimace que Mathieu arrivait assez bien à cacher.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant deux bonnes heures et l'ainé des deux proposa à Antoine de dormir chez lui, étant donné que c'était sa maison la plus proche. Antoine accepta.

Une fois chez Mathieu les deux partirent se coucher, Mathieu dans sa chambre et Antoine dans celle d'ami.

Un bruit réveilla Antoine. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il vit son ami accroupit, plusieurs verres cassés et le reste de ce qui devait être un gros plat à ses pieds. Il essayait de ramasser les éclats.

« Mat' tu vas te blesser attends je vais chercher la balayette. »

Antoine revint avec l'objet dans ses mains. Mathieu avait plusieurs gros morceaux dans les mains, Antoine se mit en face de lui et lui fit signe de les mettre dans la balayette. Le jeune homme sourit et s'exécuta.

Antoine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mathieu souriait de cette façon. Il comprit en voyant des gouttelettes rouges descendre le long de l'éclat de verre et finir sur la manche du t-shirt de Mathieu. Il baissa le regard, il avait peur de comprendre à qui appartenait ce sang. En effet, en plus de la vue son cerveau se mit à envoyer des signaux paniqué à tout son corps. La douleur commença à se manifester. Mathieu avait planté l'éclat de verre, qui était bien pointu, dans son ventre.

Antoine avait tellement mal ! Il sentait son cœur battre à au moins deux cent battements par minutes. Mais le pire fut quand Mathieu retira l'objet de son ventre. Antoine s'effondra par terre. La blessure serai fatale il le savait… Il commençait à voir trouble. Il essayait néanmoins de ne pas perdre connaissance, il le fallait !

Mathieu regardait le jeune homme se vider de son sang, avec mépris. Puis il s'approcha du mourant. Ses yeux bleus l'étaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et ils se mirent soudainement à briller.

Antoine se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur, ce n'était pas Mathieu qu'il avait en face de lui, mais l'opérateur. Celui qui avait enfermé Mathieu… Il s'était fait passer pour ce dernier !

Avec ses dernières forces Antoine lui posa une dernière question

« Pour…quoi ? Articula-t-il difficilement

-Je vais faire concis, je doute qu'il te reste beaucoup de temps. C'est simple, j'ai éliminé Mathieu Sommet, et il ne manquait plus que vous Antoine Daniel, pour être enfin tranquille. A présent je vais pouvoir partir et vivre une petite vie comme bon me semble. Au, par éliminé, je bien sûr dire effacer. Le programme saison n'existe plus. Et n'espérez pas que je me fasse arrêter par la police, j'ai tout prévu. »

L'imposteur se mit à rire, un rire dément.

Antoine se sentait partir, c'en était fini de lui. Mais il était fou de rage, Mathieu était mort et cet enfoiré allait salir son image, son souvenir. Car personne d'imaginerai que ce qui était dans une petite émission sur le web puisse être la vérité, lui-même avait eu du mal à la croire, il était d'ailleurs toujours septique quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bar. Mais il avait fallu qu'il meure pour prendre conscience de ça. Et à présent à qui allait-on attribuer sa mort ? A Mathieu évidement, alors que c'était lui aussi une victime !

Antoine le savait, ce connard ne se ferait jamais attraper, il avait tout calculé.

Ca y est, il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait dû être touché au foie pour que ça se passe aussi vite… Sa respiration se fit plus lente, et son pouls devint faible jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. La seule personne dans la pièce s'assura rapidement du décès de l'autre avant de partir.

Deux jours après la mort d'Antoine, son corps fut retrouvé. Ce fut Nyo, dessinateur et ami, qui le retrouva dans la cuisine de Mathieu. Avec ce dernier il avait prévu de sortir mais ne le voyant toujours pas arriver il avait décidé de passer chez lui. Le jeune homme était en état de choc, et c'est en l'entendant crier que la concierge de l'immeuble appela les pompiers et la police.

Lorsque les preuves médico-légales prouvèrent que l'assassin était Mathieu Sommet, beaucoup refusèrent. Nyo le premier. Mais devant des preuves irréfutables, les gens furent bien obligés d'admettre que c'était bien le meurtrier. De plus Mathieu Sommet était recherché et porté disparu.

Antoine eu de belles funérailles, tous les Youtubeurs qu'il avait connu comme Nyo ou Dave et même ceux qu'il ne fréquentait pas, comme LinksTheSun, Alexis Breut de son vrai nom, se retrouvèrent devant sa tombe.

Mais certains qui avait côtoyé Mathieu et Antoine était persuadé que la police se fourvoyait sur l'identité de l'assassin, et que Mathieu était peut-être mort lui aussi.

Ils n'eurent jamais la réponse, L'homme au triangle ne se fut jamais arrêter et la vérité ne fut jamais trouvée.

* * *

NDA : Bon je sais que ce n'est pas une fin très heureuse mais vous pouvez lâcher les couteaux et autres armes nucléaires et juste me laisser une petite review ! *yeux de Wifi*


End file.
